


You Will Fly

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angel Wings, Bottom Sam Winchester, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Top Lucifer, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:32:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7026820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have shared so much, but there is still one thing left and Sam can’t help but be scared of it - not because he thinks Lucifer would hurt him, but because he doesn’t know how he can compete with this powerful angel in his bed. Lucifer proves him otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Will Fly

Lucifer is so different, Sam can’t deny it. This eon old, powerful and vengeful angel becomes the most gentle and handsome one when he’s with him. His kisses are soft and tender, his hands caressing and never forceful – there is nothing he would ever do without Sam’s full consent. And still, there is this one thing they have not done yet. Because Sam, despite being the one with more experience, is scared of it. Not because he fears Lucifer would hurt him – he knows rationally that he never would – but because the thought of things going wrong scares him. Lucifer notices this too of course, it’s hard to miss. He wants more, hell, they both do, but he doesn’t want to force Sam into anything.

“My little human,” Lucifer whispers one day while he holds Sam, stoking over his cheek gently. “Tell me what scares you so much. Is it me? Do I scare you?”

Sam shakes his head – Lucifer scaring him is a ridiculous thought.

“It’s not you, Luce.” He sighs and leans against the angel’s chest. “I never… did this before, you know, with a man and angel and all… it’s a little intimidating.”

“Sam, I wouldn’t hurt you, you know that.” Lucifer says and kisses Sam’s forehead.

“I know.” Sam chuckles at the soft touch, something he just loves. “You’re just this almighty being and I’m only human – you see my problem?”

Suddenly Lucifer smiles, and gently pushes Sam back a little to sit up. Sam gives a displeased sound at the loss of his embrace, but before he can complain Lucifer closes his eyes and lowers his head and he knows what _that_ means. A smile spreads on his lips too when Lucifer unfolds his wings behind him – huge, white and soft – and looks back at him.

“Almighty being you said?” Lucifer asks and leans over to Sam, drowning him in a deep and passionate kiss that takes his breath away almost as much as the sight of Lucifer’s beautiful wings. When the angel breaks the kiss those wings slowly move and wrap around Sam, steadying his back.

“What are you doing?” He asks breathlessly, his heart already skipping a few beats.

“Give my little human what he deserves.” Lucifer murmurs and with that he pushes Sam down with ease, his wings shoving completely under him now.

Sam doesn’t know what to say, but he can’t say stop. He wants it so badly, anything else just isn’t enough anymore. He wants more and the way Lucifer looks at him – the adoration and devotion he reads on his face – make his walls melt away.

“Don’t break me okay?” Sam tries to sound like it’s a joke, but it just comes out as a plea. Because this is, deep down, _exactly_ what he fears.

“I would never, Sam.” Lucifer promises and smiles at Sam’s longing gaze over his wings. “You know you may touch them – you always may.”

Sam sighs when Lucifer runs a finger along his bare chest, following the trail down to his navel with his lips shortly after, his own hands burying deep inside the white feathers he loves so much. Lucifer’s touch is careful, gentle – exploring Sam inch after inch with his hands and lips. Sam doesn’t notice when his boxers vanish and he doesn’t care; Lucifer’s touch and the soft wings he’s lying on are all that’s on his mind.

“You’re so perfect, Sam.” Lucifer purrs against Sam’s flat stomach, causing the human to chuckle. He gives Lucifer’s wings a slight tuck and the angel looks up, smiling. “Perfect and a little cheeky.”

“You know you love it when I do that.” Sam smiles and signs Lucifer to come closer. He does without hesitating, his weight pressing Sam deeper into his feathers when he kisses him again and wraps an arm around his waist. It feels like he’s floating on air.

“Lucifer…” Sam gasps when they break apart and the angel kisses the crook of his neck with a smirk. He didn’t think he could melt more against him, but he does.

“I got you, Sam…” Lucifer whispers between his kisses.

Sam’s head falls back when Lucifer keeps moving down and silent moans are the only sounds he can produce when the angel slowly grinds against him and pushes his knee between his legs. There’s a whimper coming from Sam when Lucifer uses his wings to lift him up and he looks at him confused.

“You’ll fly, my little human. Just let it happen.”

And Sam does. He closes his eyes and his body reacts on its own, relaxes into Lucifer’s wings and the touch of his hands just alike. It feels like flying, Lucifer is right, and it’s better than anything he ever felt.

Lucifer’s hands roam Sam’s body, strong and gentle, and when they shove between his legs Sam just parts them. He’s not thinking, the doubts he had are simply blown away. Sam is at Lucifer’s mercy, he’s as vulnerable as he can be and it doesn’t matter. Lucifer won’t hurt him, he won’t break him, never would.

“So beautiful…” Lucifer whispers and coaxes another whimper when he strokes over Sam’s hard cock. A shiver runs through Sam’s body at the touch and his hands both grab for Lucifer’s wings – both to find something to hold on and to give this wonderful feeling back to him. There is just bliss _in_ Sam and Lucifer _on_ him and he’s unable to open his eyes anymore. All of this feels so natural, as if they’ve done it a million times and yet it’s so new he doesn’t have words for it.

“Tell me if you want me to stop, okay?”

Sam barely hears Lucifer’s voice, but he bites his lip and shakes his head when his hand moves down and strokes over his cheeks. He’s blushing violently now and feels like he’s burning; it’s simply amazing.

“Don’t stop… please Luci… don’t stop…”

The whimpering mess he has become needs this, needs to feel Lucifer completely. He barely feels pain when the angel slides a finger into him, but he feels pleasure rush through him and can’t stop a moan. He knows Lucifer did something with his grace but he doesn’t care; this feels so much more intense than anything before that he’s lost in it completely.

Lucifer’s wings shift Sam’s position, allowing the hunter to wrap his legs around Lucifer’s waist and bury his hands even deeper in them. He easily reaches the most sensitive parts of them now and can feel the reaction immediately; Lucifer gets even harder against him. As an answer Lucifer pushes a second finger into Sam and makes him gasp again.

“Talk to me, my sweet little human.” Lucifer purrs low. His fingers slowly slide in and out of Sam, stretching him carefully. “What do you want?”

“You, please!” Sam moans and pushes against Lucifer’s hand. “I want you… please, Luci!”

The angel’s answer is a groan that sends a new shiver through Sam. At the loss of friction when Lucifer pulls his fingers out Sam whines, desperate to get this feeling back. He tucks on Lucifer’s feathers, strokes over them harder than usual, pushing all those spots he knows drive the angel insane.

“Luci… please do it. I _need_ you!”

It’s the last complete sentence Sam gets out. He feels Lucifer press against him for a second, waiting for him to relax again, and when he does he slowly pushes into him and Sam stops thinking altogether. He grips Lucifer’s wings tighter and cries out in pleasure when the angel fills him out more and more. It just gets more intense each second and just when he believes he can’t take more, can’t stay conscious from all of this, Lucifer lets out a deep moan himself.

“You feel so damn good, Sam…” he moans, not yet moving, just staying like this with Sam writhing underneath him, silently begging for more and less at the same time.

“Luci… p-please…” Sam can’t get more out, but he doesn’t need to. Lucifer starts moving, slow and careful, and Sam throws his head back and lets pleasure take the best of him. He’s lifted up more, changing the angle so that every thrust of Lucifer hits his prostate and all he can do is cry and moan it all out, again and again.

This, more than before, is like flying. It’s like he’s being fucked while flying and he can’t keep his body from shaking, can’t stop his hands from massaging Lucifer’s wings to create more pleasure for his angel and make him moan just the same. Those wonderful sounds he never wants to miss anymore.

He feels his orgasm come way too soon and desperately fights against it; he just wants this to last longer, if only a little. Lucifer holds him tight, both with his wings and his hands, and his finger dig deep into his skin when he picks up a faster pace. Sam tries his best to control himself for as long as possible, but is soon reduced to beg Lucifer to go faster, to give him more – to release him.

It’s only when Lucifer’s moans become more erratic, his breath starts hitching, that Sam finally allows himself to let go. He moans Lucifer’s name the moment the angel moans his and cums cold in him and his own moan turns into a scream when he has the best orgasm of his life.

They both breathe heavily and Sam feels that he’s being let down, but Lucifer’s wings are still around him, keep him safe like they did before, make him feel loved and cherished alike. He finally manages to open his eyes again and look at Lucifer – a breathless mess like he is and so beautiful in this moment. He wonders how he could have ever been afraid of this. It was heaven.

“Lucifer…” he whispers and the angel leans down as if he read Sam’s mind and kisses him deep and heated. It’s more than just arousal in this now, it’s all they both can’t put into words and more.

“I… I…” Sam is unable to speak, but Lucifer smiles at his attempt and carefully pulls out of him so he can lay him down properly. He kisses his cheek, then his forehead, and searches for one of his hands that is still deep in his own wings to take it.

“I know, Sam. Me too.”

And there is nothing more to say. They don’t need words, their actions speak for themselves. Lucifer lays down next to Sam and wraps them both up in his wings, covers them so nothing outside of them exists anymore and that’s just the way it should be, Sam thinks. He’s not scared anymore, he can’t be. He is loved and he loves too – that’s all that matters.


End file.
